Cravings
by shellbell33
Summary: Mpreg/Slash: Roman has cravings and his lovers have to deal with said cravings. Take place many many years after In Love with You. One-short.


**Cravings**

 **Written by Shellbell**

 **Pairings: Roman/Dean/Seth/Sheamus**

 **Slash/M/M/M/M with Mpreg**

 **Disclaimer** : WWE and their superstars belong to Vince McMahon and are used without permission. Any other characters belong to me. I write for fun.

 **Summary:** One Shots based on In Love with You. After the events of In Love with You, we see the boys dealing with domestic bliss.

 **Author's Note:** This takes place many, many years after In Love with You. Just to give you guys a heads up. I may do more one shots before getting back to the story. Sorry guys. I know where I want to go but my muse refuses to write. That and I've been sick for a whole month.

* * *

Roman sat up in bed rubbing his huge belly. He yawned rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He suddenly wanted something cold, sweet, covered in chocolate. He sighed as he looked at his lovers sleeping peacefully while he was awake craving something for their children.

He growled and poked Dean. "Dean wake up."

Dean grumbled but stayed asleep burying himself deeper into the blankets.

Roman rubbed his face and poked Dean harder. "Get up…"

"Sleeping…leave me alone…" came the reply

Roman eyes turned a deep grey as the room started to shake causing three of the four occupants to fall out of the bed.

"What the fuck…" Seth as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Okay fella…who did that." An irritated Irishman stated as he looked around.

"Oh, come on I was trying to sleep" Dean whined as he sat up.

"Well I wanted you to wake up and it was me who caused that quake" Roman hissed glaring at Dean.

"Seth…"

"Yeah Sheamus…"

"Back away from the bed slowly. Do not let an irritated pregnant son of Poseidon get your attention. He's not pissed at us."

"I gather that and moving away slowly." Seth whispered as he and Sheamus crawled backwards away from the war that was about to break out between their pregnant prince and their unfortunate lover who decided not to realize the implications of that earthquake.

"Dean, you better wake up" Seth glared.

"Why! I was sleeping so good" Dean stated as he rubbed his eyes.

"You know there's no cure for stupid" Seth murmured.

"Dean, I want ice cream"

"You woke us up for ice cream" Dean looked at his lover.

"Yes! I want ice cream. Get me some ice cream with chocolate sauce on the side. Ooh and chocolate milk and a pickle." Roman beamed happily just thinking of the yummy food he will be eating.

"All this for some food?" Dean asked.

"Have you heard the phrase don't poke a sleeping bear?" Seth asked Dean.

"Yeah why?"

"Then don't poke the bear." Seth stated.

Dean was going to reply but Sheamus stepped and replied. "You can't be that clueless?"

"I'm half asleep Shea…" Dean growled out

"Then wake yer ass up dumbass" Sheamus started.

"I want ice cream now!"

"But it's..."

Seth covered Dean's mouth quickly before he could say something extremely stupid and piss Rom an off even further. "We're going babe. Where do you want us to get the ice cream from?"

"Dairy Queen. I'm in the mood for some soft serve."

"But it's not" Dean started to reply after he licked Seth's hand.

"Gross Dean" Seth groaned as he covered Dean's mouth again.

"Please… I really want ice cream. The babies want ice cream. I can't sleep without ice cream" Roman started as he began to tear up.

"Oh no."

"Get up Dean, don't say a word and get dressed. "Seth hissed as he let Dean go.

Dean nodded as he became fully awake and saw his distraught lover in tears. "We're going to go get you that ice cream babe. I'm sorry."

Roman started to bawl. He couldn't help it. His emotions were running amok and he was so sad because he isn't eating ice cream his children are demanding from him. The tears started, and he couldn't stop it. "Okay. I'm sorry…"

Sheamus climbed into bed and brought Roman into his arms and started to rub his lower back. "I got you babe. Let it out and the boys will get your ice cream."

Roman hiccupped and buried his face into Sheamus's arms. Boy did he smell good so good in fact that it caused Roman's hormones to pick up and his manhood started to harden. "Mmmm, you smell so good babe."

"Roman?" Sheamus asked.

"How are we going to go get his ice cream if DQ is closed?" Dean asked.

Roman started to kiss Sheamus. "Mmm… talk *kiss* to *kiss* father *kiss*."

Seth watched Roman attack Sheamus's lips and neck and he licked his lips. "Can it wait babe? I see something else that I want."

"No…need *kiss* ice cream *kiss* now *kiss*"

"But your making me horny." Seth whined.

"Ice cream *kiss*"

"Mmm…better…Love…that's my weak spot…damnit Roman…get his ice cream." Sheamus moaned as Roman pushed him on his back and sat up taking his shirt off.

"Damnit." Dean growled as he rubbed his crotch.

"Longer you take *kisses* Longer you miss out *kisses lower*"

Seth grabbed Dean. "Hurry up slow poke."

"I'm coming…I'm coming."

"If Roman keeps this up I'll be coming" Sheamus groaned as he rubbed Roman's lower back.

"Oh, right there babe. Mmm…that's it, so nice."

"Like that love."

"Oh yeah. I need to ride you babe."

"Happy to Oblige" Sheamus moaned as he helped his lover strip naked.

* * *

Dean grumbled. "He wants ice cream and he's getting freaky with Sheamus leaving both of us with boners. How fair is that?"

"Not fair at all. But you do deserve this for ignoring him the first time. Me, however does not deserve this at all. I could be there with Sheamus getting my rocks off." Seth pouted.

"How many times do I have to say I was fucking asleep?" Dean groaned as he ran his hand through his hair.

"As many times as, I'm going to remind you that Roman is pregnant with our children. You know he gets these cravings every so often and we need to humor him." Seth stated as they walked towards Poseidon's chamber. "Now we're going to have to face an angry god for waking him up in the middle of the night."

"No need for that young Seth. The entire palace felt that earthquake from my son. He has those cravings, again did he?"

Both jumped and nearly squealed when they heard the King of the Sea booming voice. "Your Majesty…you scared us."

Poseidon laughed. "No need for formalities. You are married to my son and make him happy. I'm your father in law. You can call me Dad, Poseidon whatever you like as long as it's respectful."

"Thank you, sir," Seth smiled.

"Yeah, Rome is having those cravings again. How do we get him his soft served ice cream from dairy queen?" Dean asked.

"Ah, you both forget your immortal now. You simply just go back to early in the day. We've all done it. Even Roman has done it when he was living his life as a mortal."

"Oh, makes sense I think?" Seth asked. "How do we do this? Snap our fingers?"

"Think happy thoughts?" Dean grinned.

Poseidon laughed. "Not necessarily happy thoughts or snapping your fingers. Its harder to understand what being immortal is all about since you both were mortal. Just merely, think where you want to be and poof you are there. Simple as that."

"Seriously?" Dean asked.

"Can't hurt to try." Seth shrugged.

"Okay, here we go. Thanks Sir."

"Your most welcome. I believe my son…never mind. A father does not need to know what his son is doing now. Goodnight gentlemen." With that the Lord of the Sea retreated to his Chambers.

"Ugh, he's having sex right now isn't he" Dean whined.

"Yep."

"Damnit it's not fair. We had him first." Dean pouted

"Let's get him his ice cream, pickles, chocolate milk and return before he decides not to have sex with us." Seth stated as both thought of dairy queen during the day and in an instant both disappeared.

 **Author's Note: I may add more to this one short.**


End file.
